


Unlikely Partners in Crime

by RomanRuler



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanRuler/pseuds/RomanRuler
Summary: Rhys and Fiona have a different conversation before entering the vault.





	Unlikely Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! Just finished playing Tales from the Borderlands (late to the party, I know) and I found myself liking Fiona/Rhys, thus, this was produced! Hope ya'll enjoy!

Fiona and Rhys stood before the massive glowing stone arch in front of them, gasping for breath. Despite everything they’ve been through, running full speed across an open, rocky field still presented its challenges.

“Well, no turning back now.” Rhys said, finally catching his breath. “I guess we should go ahead and--”

“Wait a second.”

Rhys turned to Fiona, a confused look on his face. 

“Wha-, O-Okay.” He tried to study her face, but couldn’t find out the reason they stopped. “Why, what are we waiting for?”

“Stay away from my sister” she said bluntly. “And don’t think I’m misleading the situation cause as you know, I’m pretty much a professional in that regard.”

The corners of Rhy’s face turned up into a slight smile. “Seriously, you don’t have to worry about it.”

“Really? And why is that?” Fiona demanded.

Rhys turned his head away from Fiona and had a sudden interest in his shoes. A thousand possibilities of where he could lead this conversation ran through his head:  a joke, deflecting the question, maybe a classic ‘Don’t worry about it’. But he decided to go with the thing he wanted to say, the thing he should’ve said for a long time.

“Because I’m interested in someone else.” Rhys admitted. He lifted his gaze from his shoes back to the glowing arch of energy before them, then to Fiona. She tilted her head to the right and raised her eyebrows suspiciously. It took her a couple of seconds to process this new information before she finally spoke.

“Now, when you say someone else, do you mean…”

Rhys chuckled. “Gonna make me say it, huh?”

Fiona brushed the red streak in her hair with her hand and gave him a sly smile, hand on her hip.

“Alright fine.” Rhys conceded, throwing his hands up in surrender. “I like you. I… have feelings for you.”

Fiona’s expression softened as she shuffled her feet. She moved closer to him, removing most of the space that remained between them. Hesitantly, Rhys delicately wrapped his arms around her waist. He expected Fiona to push him away or look disgusted, but when she didn’t swat him away, he gently tightened his grip. She was now close enough that Rhys could feel her hot breath when she spoke. 

“I have feelings for you too, Rhys.” Fiona whispered. Rhys was pretty sure his heart missed a couple of beats. The quietness of her voice expressed her honesty and care, something she rarely showed anyone. Reuniting with his friends, defeating the vault monster and saving Gortys made it a pretty incredible day, but Rhys never imagined he’d be in the situation he was in now. And for once, he was glad to say that.

“Hey, if you have feelings for me, why were you doing googly-eyes at my sister and being all nice to her?” Fiona asked, looking up at him.

“I thought that I might scare you away and I didn’t wanna put you in an uncomfortable situation.” he replied. “I was hoping that maybe Sasha could help me, and I guess she indirectly did.”

They smiled at each other, enjoying the only peaceful moment they’ve had in a while together. The wind gently whisked around them, adding to the quiet and slightly romantic atmosphere. It was hard to believe that they were battling a vault guardian less than thirty minutes ago on this very ground.

“Hey, so uh, this is real, right?” Rhys nervously asked. “You’re not gonna slap me, or tell me this is all some big joke to make me look like an idiot right?”

Fiona laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Trust me, you’re still an idiot, but this is real. I promise.”

Fiona closed the gap between them and the two of them shared a kiss. It was a simple, sweet kiss, one that was filled with actual care. It revealed a side of each of them that they only revealed to each other. Rhys would be lying if he was he wasn’t a little upset when they pulled apart.

“Hey, if we’re gonna become a thing, you should probably get used to days like this.” Fiona said, a smile on her face.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

They gently pushed away from their embrace and looked off in opposite directions, goofy smiles on their faces and their cheeks tinged a little red. Fiona was grateful her hat concealed some of it.

“Alright, well let’s go get your first vault, Fiona the Vault Hunter.” Rhys said, ceremoniously waving his hand in the direction of the stone arch. Fiona shook her head but smiled anyway, and the two of them entered through the energy field into the vault together. 


End file.
